wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE PPV TIME OUT
Intro In Time plays, as lee hardy comes out for his first match Match 1 Lee Hardy is in the ring, then Rick Wild comes out Wild hits Lee with a chair Lee gets up and grabs Wilds legs, pulls him down then hits him in the back Lee climbs the ropes, hits matt hardys leg drop, except in a fameousser version Wild gets up and gets hit with a Fate Breaker 1....2.....3 WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND STILL HARDCORRE CHAMPION, LEE HARDY A timer shows up on the titantrom that says 1:34 JDUDE: Yes, this is a timer, whoever gets the least amount of time in their match gets a guarenteed math at wrestlefest Match 2 Batista and Goldust come out Goldust nails Batista in the groin with a shattered dream, and tries for a roll up pin, but it gets caught into an argentine strecth submission Goldust stalls, then taps out eventually 0:57 seconds Match 3 Mr. Who comes out Mega Warrior comes out, punches Who in the mouth multiple times Warrior does a running knee strike Warrior hits a powerbomb, then another, then another, then another Mega Warrior hits a gorilla press slam and pins 1.....2......3 MEGA WARRIOR IS YOUR NEW OBW CHAMPION 1:25 seconds Match 4 Candice Michelle and Maryse are in the ring Rapp3r comes out Rapp3r: I hate to break it to you ladies, but this wont be a fight, it will be a contest Rapp3r: A SHOWOFF FOR THE TITLE Rapp3r: And I decide, gimme something ladies, Candice, as champ you go first Candice kisses Rapp3r and gives him a lap dance, Rapp3r: Go maryse Maryse Kisses Rapp3r fo a long time, then takes off all of her clothes and Rapp3r looks surprised Rapp3r: MARYSE WINS THE TITLE Match 5 Rapp3r stays in the ring, with Maryse Sitting in a chair, still in her bra and panties, as well as Candice who stripped after the contest ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer comes out, with Michelle McCool Tommy Dreamer kisses Michelle, then takes off her top and Skirt Dreamer gets in the ring Rapp3r and Dreamer shake hands Dreamer throws rapp3r to the corner, hits a superplex, then taunts to the crowd and to the divas outside the ring Rapp3r spears Dreamer, then while he gets up, he looks outside and Michelle mcCool gets on the apron, entes the ring, kisses Rapp3r on the lips for 30 seconds, then she takes off her bra and flashes rapp3r Rapp3r is in awe as Dreamer hits a roll up pin 1.....2......3 After the ring, Michelle McCool gets in the ring, kisses Dreamer, then turns around, kisses Rapp3r longer and more in depth, Then takes off her panties Everyone is in awe as the other divas join Rapp3r and Michelle and leave the ring 3:00 minutes main Event Eagle and Goldust come out again Eagle hits a hurricanrana Goldust hits a ddt, then a suplex neckbreaker, then a roll up 1....2.....3 26 seconds GOING TO WRESTLEFEST, GOLDUST